jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Hole Sun
Black Hole Sun (ブラックホール太陽 Burakku Hōru San) is the Stand of Kurt Cornell after being affected by The Glow, featured in Teen Glow. Appearance/Personality Despite its aggressiveness, Black Hole Sun has a "radiant" personality and is often seen pounding its chest in a sign of enthusiasm, much to the annoyance of Kurt. Black Hole Sun's Stand Cry is "AHO AHO AHO...." which is a kansai phrase meaning "dummy", "idiot" or "dumbass". Abilities *'Black Hole Projection:' Black Hole Sun can create and manipulate black holes. The black holes it creates can appear at any time or place and can even create more then one black hole and can merge them together making it bigger. The black holes will absorbing anything including that of light, matter, vacuum, gravity and energy to turn then into into nothingness. As a result, if a victim were to fall to this , that victim will be ripped to sherds through gravitational singularity. According to Kurt, when once entering into a gravitational singularity, the victim's body will be stretched apart into a compression, causing a lot of pain and suffering until the victim is erased into nothingness as body molecule, matter and energy will be absorbed causing instant death. **'Gravitational Manipulation:' While being a close ranged stand, Black Hole Sun has some control of gravity through the black holes it creates, the gravity that is being used forces the victim to be pulled downwards which allows it to get closer to its opponents. The user however is immune to the gravitational pull of the black holes he creates. Another addition to this ability, Black Hole Sun will twirl and swift its arms and will release a black projectile of gravitational energy once detonated it will form into a black hole devouring anything into it. **'Implosion Inducement:' Upon physical contact, Black Hole Sun can create black holes inside the victim's body while being sucked from the inside this will cause the victim to implode and go into a singularity until it reaches a critical mass which will cause the victim to explode. *'Super Strength:' Besides its ability to create black holes, it is very strong and has unique speed which is capable of performing rapid melee attacks. Trivia * Like Vanilla Ice's Cream and Okuyasu's The Hand, it has the ability to causes things material dimension to be sucked into another dimension. Though while their abilities seem to restricted by their personalties, Black Hole Sun however has a personality and its statistics differs theirs by having two letters, having a better development potential among the two. * Black Hole Sun's personality seems to oppose Kurt's laid back yet aggressive and cold attitude. It's possible due to Kurt's rough childhood, Black Hole Sun is something Kurt would've been if not for his hard past. It is considered a form of Kurt's "happy place". *Its stand cry "AHO AHO AHO...." is a shoutout to Dangan Ronpa's Leon Kuwata once he was accused of the murder of Sayaka, making him lash out and repeat the phrase over and over again before finally being identified as the true culprit. Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Close Stands